


Not Afraid

by nakaimosu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakaimosu/pseuds/nakaimosu
Summary: I wasn't afraid of anything. Nothing in the slightest. Society's rules now, those who turn eighteen are legally supposed to proceed into a private room, conquering their biggest phobias. But I have nothing to worry about, because I don't get scared.





	

I was never afraid of anything growing up. 

Whatever fear people had, it never seemed to bother me much. The angst and uneasiness hasn't encountered me for the eighteen years I've lived. Whether it be bugs, the dark, or even roller coasters; None of that brought me into a trembling terror. I've never experienced being scared or frightened unlike the rest of society. 

The day has come, it's time for your section of the town to enter the room of fears. Each room is generated with your biggest fear, and the outcome is for you to defeat and overcome it. Society has implemented this many years ago, diagnosing newborn babies to predict what fear the future holds for them. Those who turn eighteen are legally supposed to proceed into conquering the uneasiness perceived when coming face to face with our biggest phobias. 

But I have nothing to worry about. I was never afraid of anything. Arachnophobia, Trypophobia, Claustrophobia. None of it. 

Dim skies were hovering over us, no clouds were seen in plain sight. The sun has disappeared, and the air seem relatively still. The room was filled with many anxious people. It was very cramped, however it did manage to fit the plentiful amount. To the left was the big entrance that lead to several more doors down the hall. Those who came out the double-doors were crying and weeping fell on the floor upon exit, anxiety writhing within them. If only I knew what they were going through. They must be going through so much pain. Wheezing and distress seen for what has been several minutes.

My reaction won't be like the rest. I won't be crying, holding onto someone else just because of something that terrifies them. It'll be quick and painless. I have nothing to worry about. 

Everyone has gone already. Hours have passed, and the room has grown empty. Eventually, after all the sobbing people who were called ahead of me, I was the last person remaining in the room. I'm next. The silence was deafening, and my only goal now is to be issued within the doors and get it over with. 

"Next," a low voice said. What only seems to be a male has gestured me forward, leading me down a darkened hallway.  
As the aura didn't feel nice, it felt very unsettling. Picturing the suffering that the others were put through. However, I remained unalarmed. My nerves settled, and I had nothing to fear. 

Opening the door for me, I offered a slight nod. I entered the room, which was pitch black once walking in. I couldn't see anything at the slightest. The lack of light had made me grow confused. I wasn't afraid of the dark. Few minutes have passed and I remained in the same spot, a huff withdrew from my lips as I have grown quite uninterested. Nothing was to agitate me, especially in this moment. What were they thinking? I'm untroubled.

As moments passed, the lights flickered on. My eyes took a bit to adjust to the abrupt change in lighting, but once fully focused I've noticed that I'm in a full room with just mirrors, and only mirrors. 

I was puzzled. I looked at my reflection around which stared right back into my eyes. 

I look again with more fixation. It smiles at me. 

I blink.

It's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so this is my first time posting on here and i have a bit of writer's block so if you can tell me in the comments some tips/advice/critique please tell me!! thank you <3


End file.
